mass effect castelevania Codex
by Gianfranco Cembran
Summary: Cosa succederebbe sa la terra fosse abitata da diverse varianti soprannaturali della razza umana e come reagira l'intera comunità galattica? leggete e lo scoprirete. Questo e solo il codex la storia la inizierò più avanti.
1. Codes cronogia

Mass Effect codici Castelvania

Di Gianfranco Cembran

2012: Gabriel Belmont / Dracula salva il mondo dalla distruzione e questo atto lo spettacolo e l'insieme delle razze soprannaturali dall'immortalità del corpo con le altre razze di mescolarsi con l'umanità. Evento che trasforma il sole in una stella magica immortale.

2017: Aumento della longevità e quasi totale scomparsa dei segni del tempo per l'umanità e la comparsa di abilità magiche in tutta la popolazione (la vita media e di 900- 1000 anni) In alcune parti del mondo come l'Italia la Germania i loro popoli diventano razze soprannaturali L'Italia viene popolata da vampiri e la Germania a vita lycan. In tutto il mondo gli animali e le piante si diversificano e si sono verificati avvistamenti di draghi, grifoni, dodo e molte altre creature mitologiche. Inizio di instabilità geopolitiche dopo che Gabriel Belmont diventa presidente Italiano. Alberto si sposa con Mina qualche tempo dopo averla sorpresa e un anno dopo nasce Hanna.

2018: La fauna e flora dell'Africa e dell'Asia e dell'Amazzonia sta proliferando e diversificarsi molto rapidamente causando la fuga di massa dalle zone rurali di quelle terre. Molte zone del mondo sono un aumento della biodiversità nuovi studi e misure di salvaguardia della natura sono approvate.

2020: In Europa viene ritrovata una strana sfera Luminosa. Lo studio di questo argomento è la mia mente e tutti gli scienziati sono a conoscenza delle malattie genetiche e di ottenere il volo spaziale iperluce e la gravita artificiale. Ma viene tenuto segreto per evitare che tali conoscenze siano utilizzate in modo sbagliato.

2030: Hanna Belmont intanto si fidanza Jonathan Shepard. Dopo il matrimonio mi sono trasferito in Canada dove mi sono annoiato dopo Hanna partorisce due bambini: Jane e John (Jane e una vampira Giovanni un uomo) .Intanto il mondo inizia a cambiare Gabriel Belmont / Dracula governa il mondo stato a loro posto donando potere ai più affidabili e fedeli tra loro.

2080: l'umanità è un modo per viaggiare tra la terra ed i pianeti abitabili più vicini al sistema solare le prime navi con tali tecnologie sono chiamate arche "ARCHE". Nuove colonie fondate e il livello di popolazione sulla terra da 8 miliardi di persone a 6 miliardi. Nello stesso periodo un anziano Gabriel / Dracula lascia il posto di Imperatore a Alucard.

2085: Il Thedas viene scoperto da una flotta da esplorazione con le arche Ma scoprono un continente e una civiltà diverse con una propria civiltà si stabiliscono sul continente a nord che si disabitato si avviano contatti amichevoli con elfi, nani ed umani locali i qunari sono troppo violenti ed aggressivi verso i maghi e le altre razze autoctone ed appena arrivate. Un gruppo un giorno durante l '

2086:Le forze militari di Hanna Shepard riescono a strappare l'isola ad i qunari escluso una fortezza che hanno lasciato come zona di addestramento delle sue forze. Si scoprono la defezione dei tal vashoth e li portano dopo molte trattative ad allearsi con loro in cambio di strutture mediche e di e culturali migliori e così elevandosi dallo stato tribale in qui vivevano. L'inquisizione ed il Tevinter iniziano a mandare degli ambasciatori per conoscere la Dark lady ed il Patriarca. Gli elfi iniziano a trasferirsi grazie alle navi dei nuovi arrivati nel continente a nord e si uniscono immediatamente a loro in cambio di libertà religiosa e un posto dove poter ricostruire la loro civiltà in un villaggio costruito per loro. La fauna del Ferelden viene studiata e catalogata con cura i Grifoni vengono reintrodotti nel Ferelden dal continente a nord dove vengono perfino allevati in cattività come i draghi. Le rovine elfiche vengono studiate a fondo con metodi scientifici per conoscere al meglio la loro storia. I CUSTODI GRIGI accettano INSIEME AD I PROLE OSCURA SENSIENTI di partecipare ad uno speciale rituale dell'unione che però contiene solo il sangue di Jane e Hanna shepard tutti i partecipante ed i custodi grigi le madri della nidiata e tutti i ghoul mutano in vampiri e si alleano con il clan Dracul/Shepard.e riescono a controllare e comandare i prole oscura normali.

2088: L'inquisizione invita ad un membro di quella famiglia a partecipare ad una festa a Skyhold e Jane Shepard accetta e si porta con se alcune delle sue guardie personali e la sua amica e servitrice Kelly Cambers e parte con il suo drago Maturo. La festa va a gonfie vele e Jane rivela di poterli Far avanzare tecnologicamente e culturalmente nel giro di dieci anni. Nello stesso periodo Una nave di esplorazione trova una gigantesca nave con migliaia di uova in stasi e tramite telepatia entrano in contatto con la regina Rachni ancora nell'uovo e dopo aver raccontato la triste storia della loro specie gli scienziati umani gli propongono di vagli fare un bagno a tutte le uova in un mutageno che permetterà ad rachni operai e guerrieri di diventare regine o maschi riproduttori se si trovano in un gruppo senza membri riproduttivi.

2089: La regina rachni consiglia all'umanità di entrare in contatto con Asari e Quarian e subito iniziarono a cercare tali razze. Marte viene scansionato per cercare risorse ed insieme a quelle trovano una struttura sepolta sulla superfice, vengono inviate squadre di ricerca per scoprire di cosa si tratta. I sistemi Terminus vengono scoperti ed esplorati L'umanità entra in contatto con le asari E grazie ad Aria t'loack riesce(che poi accetta da Hanna shepard il bacio di sangue) ad ottenere aiuto dalle repubbliche asari in cambi per la cura per il difetto genetico di Ardat yakshi si scopre che le asari sono geneticamente identiche agli umani e il super vaccino viene inoculato in tutte le asari sane o Ardat Yakshi. Gli studi della struttura di Marte rivela di essere una struttura antica di 50.000 anni appartenente ad una Civiltà imperialista che faceva uso di un minerale noto come exzo . La civiltà prothean sembra essere scomparsa nel medesimo periodo in tutta la via lattea questo fa aumentare i fondi per gli armamenti e per le città bunker, la razza umana non accettera una nuova apocalisse senza difendersi e combattere. Durante una delle tante visite di Jane e Jonathan Shepard su Omega,Aria T'Loack gli fa conoscere un Krogan di nome Wrex che gli racconta la storia della sua razza e la malattia di calo delle nascite inflitta a loro durate la rivolta dei Krogan. Korlus viene colonizzato dagli umani grazie a un accordo con Aria T'Loack tutti nei sistemi Terminus tranne le Asari ed i Krogan mercenari ridono della scelta di un pianeta così inquinato per colonia, Gli umani iniziano le operazioni di costruzione di una fonderia ed iniziano a bonificare lentamente il pianeta tramite liberazione di batteri che si nutrono di inquinanti metalli pesanti e radioattivi e rilasciano nell'ambiente elementi nutritivi per le piante ed gli altri batteri le alghe ed i funghi. Nello stesso periodo i Quarian entrano inconsapevolmente nello spazio umano ed iniziano l'estrazione di minerali e metalli dai meteoriti di un sistema solare sede di una piccola colonia umana, la cosa non resta inosservata a lungo e grazie ad alcune fanciulle asari presenti sul pianeta scoprono che e una specie pacifica che fu quasi estinta dalle macchine semi senzienti che furono create da loro e inoltre a causa di questo esiliati dallo spazio della Cittadella. Iniziarono i contatti con i Quarian: in cambio di assistenza sulla tecnologia a effetto di massa gli umani gli propongono di curare lo scarso sistema immunitario Quarian e il dono di un sistema stellare con pianeti destroamino(quattro sono abitabili uno terraformabile). Le trattative con i Krogan sul alleanza con gli umani va a buon fine dopo che Jane e Jonathan Shepard dimostrano il loro valore e le loro intenzioni di aiutarli seriamente uccidendo un divoratore che si era avvicinato troppo ad un campo femminile Krogan(durante la battaglia Jane Shepard scala tutto il divoratore e gli pianta le lame da polso nel cranio uccidendolo all'istante. La rinacita di Tuchanka e dei Krogan inizio subito con La cura della genofagia la clonazione di tre miliardi di femmine krogan cresciute ed educate in vasca di clonazione e la lunga e difficile bonifica di Tuchanka iniziata dai mari del pianeta tramite l'immissione degli stessi batteri usati su Korlus.

2089: Korlus e completamente bonificato estata costruita una città un pò distante dalla fonderia. La fonderia e a pieno regime fondendo in nuove materie prime i relitti delle navi spaziali che ingombravano il pianeta. Una nuova razza viene scoperta rapire gli umani e le asari il pianeta dove li detenevano fu preso senza colpo ferire ma gli atri pianeti di quella razza attaccano ed e guerra. In quella razza nota come Zetan c'è uno scisma in parole povere tutti gli Zetan di quel pianeta si alleano con i loro conquistatori ma non prima di avergli somministrato a tutti loro il flagello e mutati. La guerra sarà molto lunga e violenta.

2099: Tuchanka e completamente bonificata in un pianeta rigoglioso come era prima della guerra atomica. Questo cambiamento ecologico causa un aumento degli insetti giganti locali che sono onnivori e degli insetti mutanti provenienti dalla terra(api,farfalle ecc.), L'aumento della vegetazione permetta agli insetti di proliferare e come effetto collaterale i payjack e di conseguenza i varren aumentano a dismisura non dovendo più spostarsi di centinaia di chilometri per trovare il cibo e con la clonazione di alcune razze di animali di Tuchanka estinti e l'importazione dei draconidi (Draghi, draghi viverna e viverne di Thedas) anche i divoratori hanno un nemico naturale. La guerra con gli Zetan finisce con l'annientamento della fazione ostile e la trasformazione in prole oscura dei Zetan alleati ora noti come Minions tutti i pianeti Zetan meno il loro pianeta capitale vengono colonizzati il pianeta capitale e troppo devastato al momento per sostenere la vita su cui viene costruito un monumento in ricordo di quella tragica guerra.

2112: Il database di Marte e studiato ci vorranno però secoli per conoscere tutto ciò che e contenuto la tecnologia ad effetto di massa e fusa con le altre e si e scoperto che il lyrium e l'Eezo messi vicini crescono costantemente l'uno con l'altro (si cerca pure di crearlo In laboratorio) Su molti meteoriti piccoli o su pianeti di scarso valore minerario vengono messi per ottenere una fonte inesauribile di quei due minerali. Parnack e scoperto dagli umani che lo usano come riserva di caccia privata Yahg e tutti gli animali del pianeta vengono cacciati per sport anche se cacciare specie senzienti e considerato poco etico. Quindi solo Lycane vampiri guerrieri e pochi altri praticano tale sport e prendono i teschio come trofei.

2157: Anniversario della guerra Zetan su Shanxi ottantacinquesima colonia dell'umanità dopo un attacco batarian le forze di difesa escono dal portale galattico di Shanxi ed incontrano la pattuglia turian sta un equivoco e la guerra del primo contatto inizia.


	2. Bestiario codes

Bestiario della terra e del Thedas

Di Gianfranco Cembran.

La fauna della terra dopo il cambiamento del sole(divenuto eterno infinito immortale) e del ritorno della magia la fauna e la flora sono mutati e diversificati in molte nuove sottospecie e varianti nuove(gli elefanti africani e le giraffe hanno quindici nuove specie) che sarebbe stato difficile catalogarle tutte. E quindi questo capitolo parla delle razze magiche e soprannaturali semi senzienti. Gli animali normali hanno diverse nuove sottospecie. Attualmente le specie più minacciate sono in ripresa.

Draghi tutte le varianti: Razza leggendaria estinta 65 milioni di anni fa ritornata in vita dopo il grande cambiamento quando la terra divenne di nuovo un mondo sano e verde. Sono divisi in due categorie i draghi viverne(simili a quelli di Skyrim) e i draghi antichi e classici che ricordano quelli di molte leggende e videogiochi come Darksouls ecc. Sono i predatori alfa dei loro domini su Thedas hanno un grande dimorfismo sessuale(i maschi sono un terzo della lunghezza delle femmine adulte)sulla Terra sono invece indistinguibili per dimensioni i sessi. Di alta intelligenza(simile all'intelligenza di un delfino) sono allevati dal clan Dracul e Shepard come destrieri volanti. La specie allo stato brado e tollerante nei confronti degli esseri umani ma anche con le armi da fuoco moderne sono molto pericolosi da cacciare. Imparentati con i draghi antichi e normali draghi viverne(simili ai draghi di Skyrim) e le viverne di thedas sono i dracolisk piccoli se confrontati ad altre razze draconiche quello che perdono in dimensioni e forza lo guadagnano in velocità e astuzia. Sono simili a cavalli con aspetto di drago e sono impegnativi da addestrare ma una volta domati sono fedeli destrieri senza paura su Thedas molti popoli li allevano ma dopo che il clan Dracul si stabili nel continente a nord di Thedas queste creature sono entrate a far parte della cavalleria della casata sono destrieri speciali per un reparto speciale e si riproducono più velocemente dei loro parenti draghi. La variante più rara e recente è il drago biotico che deriva da uova o cuccioli nati in pianeti contenenti eexo o con un ecosistema saturo di eexo come Eingana e i draghi con il Lyrium Azzurro o rosso e i rari draghi marini alati.

Cetacei leviatani: Le balene sono mutate in versioni dotate di branchie oltre hai polmoni e con più pinne. Diverse specie sono cresciute di poco rispetto al loro antenato altre come la balena della Groenlandia e la balenottera azzurra sono diventate lunghe oltre i 45 metri. Durante la scoperta di pianeti abitabili speciali astronavi arche per trasportare la fauna e flora marina e terrestre su nuovi pianeti(porteranno anche i cetacei leviatani). Dieta: Krill piccoli peschi e calamari. Nelle introduzioni su un pianeta sono gli ultimi animali ad essere portati. Sulla terra e legale cacciarne un piccolo numero ogni tre anni, attualmente tutte le specie sono in ripresa lenta ma costante.

Troll(varianti): Razza di creature simili alle scimmie con un muso da tapiro onnivoro o carnivoro e un animale violento e territoriale soprattutto quelli grandi che vivono sulle montagne o nelle paludi sono intolleranti agli intrusi umani o draconici che attaccheranno a vista sono pressoché sociali con altri della loro razza. Gli esemplari addomesticati sono usati come bestie da soma e animali da guerra corazzati ma il loro ciclo riproduttivo e molto lento ed hanno pochi cuccioli all'anno tranne che per i mini Troll più promiscui. I troll di Tuchanka sono più forti e resistenti di quelli della terra dotati di pelle corazzata. I troll di palude sono poco comuni per via che richiedono habitat paludoso boschivo come quello Inglese e Russo.

Facoceri o cinghiali giganti: Le cavalcature preferite dai Goblin un tempo per tale razza era difficile ottenere più di tre esemplari con solo la magia dei loro sciamani ma con le tecniche di allevamento moderne queste creature suine poterono aumentare di numero. Normalmente vivono in cattività ma in alcuni pianeti vivono allo stato brado sono tenuti sotto controllo da diversi predatori come i warg,ecc. Nell'esercito del clan Dracul questi animali vengono pesantemente corazzati ed armati di balestre o mitragliatrici se il nemico e vicino i goblin che li cavalcano gli fanno caricare i nemici annientando chiunque si trovi in mezzo.

Warg: Alcuni lupi sono diventati il terzo mammifero predatore più grande( i Leoni giganti e tigri giganti sono i primi). Appaiono solo nei territori dominati dai lycan questi canidi sono della mole di un orso sono molto voraci cacciando diversi tipi di preda: cervidi bovini di diverse razze e a volte orsi. Sulla terra preferiscono le foreste fredde del nord lottando nella siberia con la tigre siberiana gigante invece su Thedas popolano le foreste del continente a nord e di recente vivono nei territori delle foreste dei liberi confini il protettorato della Lycan Maven la regina delle foreste, tale variante pero discendono dal segugi Macarbi invece che dai lupi si tratta dei Macarbi di un villaggio i qui abitanti furono trasformati in mannari dalle regina delle foreste prima di fondersi con la lycan Maven. Più o meno la stessa taglia ma più magri ed agili e intelligenti sono pericolosi da soli ma durante la prima guerra contro i Minotauri (qunari) furono cavalcati da quei lycan del ferelden ora senzienti e capaci di cambiare forma a loro piacere.

Ragni giganti: Il mostro animale più comune in film e videogiochi, anche nella realtà sono i ragni giganti in Thedas sono noti in diverse varietà sulla terra ne esiste solo una che viveva nelle foreste più antiche ed impenetrabili rimaste al mondo a causa della caccia per la sua seta. Si è ripreso rapidamente grazie all'allevamento in cattività da parte di umani ,fate e chupacapras. Su Thedas sono più piccoli almeno gran parte delle varianti con le eccezioni come il mangiatore di uomini urlante e i ragni fiocco di neve ed il ragno colosso tutti delle dimensioni di una piccola casa del thedas. I più pericolosi soni i ragni corrotti dal flagello di colorito viola e aspetto malato tranne le femmine riproduttrici. Usati dagli alchimisti per la seta ed il veleno sono molto combattivi. La varietà più apprezzata per il veleno e il saltatore velenoso colorito verde lime e grandi occhi centrali molto più piccolo e mansueto si nutre di funghi e insetti facilmente addestrabile e innocuo per l'uomo .

Giganti: Sulla terra sono esseri gentili asserviti con la forza dai Gobbi per essere usati come macchie da assedio viventi e lavoratori pesanti. In Thedas sono creature bestiali ed incivili onnivore che pullulano nel Tevinter, mangiano qualunque alimento commestibile gli capiti a tiro comprese le uova di drago cosa che causa un alta mortalità tra i membri più ingordi ed incauti che provano a mangiare le uova(gli scheletri dei giganti nei nidi di drago sono comuni). Preferiscono le foreste ed i boschi temperati e tropicali per l'abbondanza di prede e vegetali. Possono essere sottomessi con la cattività quelli di Thedas usando la doma ma non è facile vengono addomesticati dai gobbi con speciali droghe. Varianti giganti di lyrium rosso e su Tuchanka giganti corazzati(una pelle spessa e chitinosa). Esistevano anche i giganti di lyrium rosso ferali prima che i nobili Oltesiani gli cacciassero per sport inviandoli ad una rapida estinzione della sottospecie.

Paguri giganti: questa specie di paguri e nata su Thedas grazie al dilagare della magia naturale come sulla terra ed alcuni animali furono i più colpiti come i paguri le balene e gli squali. I paguri sono aumentati in dimensioni e corazza usano ancora oggetti come casa. Alcuni esemplari sono creati artificialmente dalla Bioquimek sotto il controllo di Hanna Shepard e vide la creazione dei paguro da guerra molto grande e violento e da utilizzare con cautela in territorio nemico.

Nug: Noto come coniglio/maiale il nug e una specie onnivora molto adattabile nelle vie profonde si nutre di piccoli insetti muschi e funghi mentre sulla superfice a una dieta più varia con anche frutta e vegetazione sul menù. Sono facili prede di quasi tutti i predatori del pianeta e allevati da umani, elfi e nani per cibo o compagnia. Varianti note color cioccolato,pezzati o bianco rosato la variante più comune e color'oro . Una variante apparsa sul continente a nord e coperta di pelliccia per il clima più freddo. Importati in molti nuovi pianeti compreso Tuchanka e Tessia con nuove varianti e adattamenti. Si fanno molte ricette culinarie a base di nug.

Dodo: Ritenuto estinto il dodo in realtà fu allevato in segreto dal chupacapras e si è evoluto in una variante più piccola e capace di volare del sua antenato. E attratto da oggetti e libri si magia o con affinità alla magia. Divenne l'animale da compagnia favorito dei magi e templari. Si nutre di piccoli insetti, semi e frutta. Il loro piumaggio varia a seconda degli habitat in cui vivono e depongono cinque uova color grigio simile a sassi levigati in nidi sotto terra. Varianti speciali Dodo domestico.

Grifoni: Sulla terra ci sono molte varianti dal grifone pellicano usato dai pescatori agli grifoni reali a quelli comuni( quelli con quattro zampe e due enormi ali) su Thedas la specie a sud era teoricamente estinta mentre a nord viveva una varietà dalla pelliccia scura resistente al flagello. Quindi i custodi grigi portarono ad Hanna e al suo clan i sedici cuccioli superstiti furono usati come genitori adottivi per le uova che come pulcini selvatici non avrebbero superato il primo anno di vita i custodi grigi ora vampiri hanno riottenuto i loro destrieri alati incrociando le due varianti. Grifoni terrestri hanno solo le ali e le zampe posteriori sono più robusti dalla variante di Thedas e si nutrono di pecore e maiali selvatici i grifoni pellicano di pesci calamari e lepri. Vengono usati come destrieri da ricognizione dai Ranger e nell'esercito e dai custodi grigi.

Lupi del flagello ed altri animali infettati dal flagello: Dopo la liberazione dagli effetti negativi del virus flagello con la fusione col vampirismo gli animali infetti o guarirono completamente o rimasero invariati ma più fisicamente sani. Usati come truppa di agguato e arma biologica. Sono stati liberati in territorio qunari varianti note usate a tutt'oggi sono i lupi del flagello usati per decimare il bestiame e scatenare le prime infezioni del Flagello in territori nemici.

Bereskarn : Orsi infetti sono diventati più grandi e feroci degli altri orsi con canini allungati e spine su tutto il corpo. Nell'esercito del clan Shepard vengono usati in guerra come destrieri dei prole oscura alfa.

Manticore: Le Manticore sono un inquietante combinazione tra un leone e uno scorpione dotato di ali da pipistrello. E un predatore di medio grandi dimensioni e pericoloso come un leone del Pianeta Terra(al quale somiglia) ma capace di volare e dotato di una coda velenosa sul continente dove vive il Clan Shepard vive allo stato selvatico cacciando antilopi e Halla selvatici o approfittando delle prede dei draghi. Vivono nelle savane e nei boschi spinosi cacciano sia da soli che in gruppo e di solito usano l'agguato per prendere alla sprovvista le prede più grandi. Nell'esercito del clan Shepard e usato come destriero da guerra per arpie e vampiri guerrieri che volevano una cavalcatura diversa dal solito dracolisco alcuni esemplari sono detenuti dalla vampira pirata Isabela come destrieri volanti dei suoi vice. Il veleno viene usato per pozioni o arma.

Cavalli di varie razze: Le cavalcature preferite da umani e vampiri. La razza può variare da enormi cavalli da tiro e lavoro pesante a i piccoli pony a razze magiche come gli unicorni che possono rientrare in tutte e tre le categorie. Sono una razza cosmopolita in tutti i pianeti colonizzati dall'umanità ma nel Thedas sono molto noti ed apprezzati con moltissime varietà( a Jane Shepard piace cavalcare il suo destriero mezzo sangue Dalish). Usati per diversi scopi lavoro agricolo pattuglia dei sentieri montani e guerra locale.

Varren: Il Varren e un animale alieno che somiglia ad un mix tra un cane e un pesce il suo habitat originario e Tuchanka. Predatore di media taglia caccia in branchi numerosi le prede che vivono su Tuchanka e in altri pianeti un tempo abitati dai Krogan. Varianti note: Il varren anziano variante più vecchia e forte dei varren classici di solito guida i branchi selvaggi in agguati molto aggressivi. Varren mutato da Eezo e varren da caccia. Aggiunta recente negli eserciti umani grazie all'alleanza con i Krogan. Sono anche usati come cibo di varia natura dalle bistecche agli spiedini allo spezzatino. Uso militare varren da guerra corazzato. Molto adattabile e pericoloso.

Api mutanti: Le api sono la specie che a guadagnato di più dal CAMBIAMENTO diventando immune a malattie radiazioni e molte tossine a proliferato di nuovo(come tutti gli invertebrati a dire il vero) diffondendosi su nuovi pianeti colonizzati dall'Umanità o terra formati come Korlus e Tuchanka. Allevate da umani asari e krogan per il miele sono molto apprezzate da tutte e tre le razze. Varianti speciali nuove: Ape destroamino dei quarian e ape gigante di tuchanka delle dimensioni dei gatti domestici.

Scarabei sputafuoco: nativi del pianeta Darkside una colonia Krogan appena fondata sono tra gli insetti più grossi che popolano il pianeta e sono onnivori di media taglia con ghiandole posteriori che emettono fuoco se in pericolo. La loro dieta e in gran parte composta da vegetali ma mangiano anche piccoli insetti e carcasse. Estremamente aggressivi. Sono usati da i Krogan di Darkside per il rito di passaggio. Molto colorati per mimetizzarsi nelle foreste di funghi e fiori giganti oltre a i classici alberi.

Tritoni(mermen): razza predatrice che popolano le paludi della Terra.


End file.
